


Terrible things

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust, the GazettE
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because life can do terrible things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hiroooo", Daichi whined from the living room. " Hiro", he called.

Upon hearing the whines from his boyfriend Hiro entered the living room.

" yeah, honey", he replied.

" I want to get ice cream", Daichi told him, looking down at his feet. For the last few months he had been rather demanding but it wasn't his fault; it couldn't be. The baby wants what the baby wants, he couldn't help that. Over the last few days the baby had wanted ice cream and that's what he ate, well a part from when Hiro scolded him for eating to much of the frozen treat.

Hiro sat on the sofa besides his lover. " Daichi, love you just finished a tub. Remember what the doctor said, you can't eat loads of things like that it's bad for the baby."

Daichi pouted his lips at his lover. " B-but Hiro the baby wants it I can't help it."

Hiro smiled at his lover and his cuteness. He placed his hand on his loves belly before bending down to place an light kiss to it. " well then baby, your mama is troubling be again but come out soon Haru so that we can put an end to his dictatorship and mess with him!"

Daichi raised an perfectly plucked eyebrow, "Haru?, I wanna girl Hiro."

Hiro looked up from Daichi's belly to his face. " You, only want a girl so that you can dress her up." Hiro stated.

Hiro was right but Daichi wasn't going to admit it, then again he could always dress the boy up. He would never tell Hiro the real reason of why he wanted an baby girl. A while back during the first months of his pregnancy he had heard this thing: mummy's boy daddies girl and that's what he wanted. Hiro had been ecstatic when he found out about the pregnancy and Hiro had always given Daichi what he wanted and now Daichi wanted to give back. He couldn't wait to see their baby in Hiro's arms. He couldn't wait. 

"Okay then Dai, if we have an girl what would you name her?"

Daichi didn't really have to think long and hard about this one, the moment that he found out he was pregnant he started to look at baby names.

" Sora", the guitarist replied.

Hiro put his hand back on his boyfriend's stomach. " Okay, then Sora, lets get your mama what he wants." He placed an affectionate kiss to Daichi's cheek before said man fell asleep.

***

When Daichi awoke he was rather confused, last thing he remembered was Hiro teasing him, so how did he get here?

"Come on honey", came Hiro's voice as he helped Daichi out of the car. 

" Hiro, why are we at the park."

" Because, sweetheart you wanted ice cream and here we are." He smiled down at his lover, his heart pounding by the way Daichi was looking at him. It had been years since they had first got together but Daichi's smile never failed to make his heart flutter. He intertwined their hands and set of further into the park.

The weather was warm, the sky was cloudless. The perfect day to take an walk with your most loved one and your child, Hiro thought. A smile came to his lips once the thought of seeing his boyfriend with their child in his arms. 

" Hiro", Daichi's voice rang out snapping him out of his trance.

" Yes my love", he replied whilst stroking Daichi's knuckles with his fingers.

Daichi pointed towards the pond that was near them. " I wanna see the duckies, Hiro."

Hiro laughed at the childishness of his lover. " But darling you saw Uruha yesterday." 

Daichi pouted at him and playfully hit his chest.

Hiro stroked Daichi's cheek with his free hand. "Come on then love", he whispered.

He helped Daichi sit on the bench before lowering himself onto it. They looked out to the water, he was rather amused when Daichi made comments or smiled when the ducks did something cute.

"Ahhh, H-Hiro", he cried clutching his stomach.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?", Hiro asked concern written all over his face.

" The baby Hiro, the baby is coming now."


	2. Terrible things

Daichi pov

I stood in the kitchen as the door opened, signalling that they were at home. By they I meant my kids; Sora and Haru. They are my world, these days I don't seem to be really doing anything, I don't have the courage nor the energy too. Since the band split I have devoted my life to my kids, I still meet up with the guys but its not the same. Nothing is the same anymore. Sighing, I put the plates on the table. Its not a good thing to dwell on the past.

" Mama, mama guess what?", my son rushed in with his sister in tow.

I smiled at them both. " What is it darling?"

" Sora has a boyfriend!", he smirked.

I looked from Sora to Haru and then Haru to Sora. They were going to turn seventeen this year and they were still as childish as ever. Well Haru anyways.

" Oh that's great honey!, What is his name?", I asked.

" His name is Ame", She replied smiling shyly.

" How long has this been going on?"

" Erm, a couple of weeks", she said as she made her way to sit on the chair.

" And you didn't think to tell your mama, am I not important to you anymore?", I teased.

Her face went a little red and she looked regretful.

" I'm sorry mama, its just that-"

" Its just that he has cheated on every girl that he has dated ", Haru interrupted, smirking at his sister.

" Why the fuck do you have to get involved in everything!", She screamed.

" Language Sora!", I scolded.

" Because its my fucking job!"

" Haru!", I yelled.

I heard my phone ring from the other room so I left the two kids to argue to answer it.

" Right, aha but Masa", I said when I walked back into the kitchen.

" Okay then bye", I dropped down onto the chair, holding my head in my hands.

"M-mama are you okay?", Haru asked.

" Yes daring, i'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes Sora, i'm sure."

As shitty as I felt I couldn't help but smile at their actions. One minute they were at each other throats and the next they were really considerate.

" Its just that, next month is your dads 15th death anniversary and the guys wanna do something special. They wanna get the band back together for the day."

" Well that's a great thing!", Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so", I replied. "But, it won't be the same, one of the best things about being in Nocturnal bloodlust was being up on stage with your dad and now that he's gone." I stopped mid sentence because I felt a lump form in my throat. " Now he's gone the band won't be the same, that is the reason we split." A sad smile graced my lips.

I felt a hand touch mine, looking up I saw Sora's big brown eyes starring at me.

" Mamma, tell us about dad."

" Your dad was my world, when the two of you were born we had no clue that we were having twins and honestly it was one of the best things that had happened to us but you know that of course. So where do you want me to start, Sora?"

" From the beginning mama."

" Very well, it all started at an live...."

Flash back

"So beautiful" Hiro said gazing at Daichi. The singer had had a crush on his band mate and best friend for quite a while now, but he would never notice me he thought to himself sadly. Daichi was too perfect to go out with someone like me. 

" Huh, Hiro did you say

something " Daichi asked turning around to face the singer his deep brown eyes fixed upon Hiro's.

"Erm.... yeah I was talking about the costumes for the live tonight, so beautiful." Hiro said , he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Now the guitarist would never know how he felt. It was bad enough that he was friend zoned, he couldn't let the man he loved out of his life. He needed Daichi in his life but not as his friend, as his lover.

"Daichi ,I erm I l lov" Hiro began . Daichi's eyes widening anticipating what Hiro was about to say. He loved the singer a lot and hoped to be more than friends, but he couldn't tell Hiro how he felt it could ruin everything they ever had he thought.

Flash back end

" It was strange, that we both had the same feelings for each other but we never acted upon them. I was even stranger that we both thought that we were not even worthy of each other but it happened and I ...... have no regrets."

" That's, so cute!", Sora beamed at me.

" So mama, I was talking to uncle Cazqui earlier and he said something about a kitty....", Haru's voice trailed off.

My face instantly heated up, why would Cazqui tell my soon something like that?

" I-I erm"

" Come on mama, tell us!", Sora pleaded.

" Okay so the story went like this..."

Flash back

Your turn Hiro!", Cazqui exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"Okay then" Masa began, "I dare you to hug the next person who walks in the room and refuse to let go but the person has to be one who isn't playing".

" Okay then!", Hiro replied.

" So now we wait!", said Natsu.

As if on cue in walked Daichi, failing to notice the smirks forming on his band mates's. He jumped as Hiro wrapped his arms around the guitarists slim waist.

"W-what are you doing Hiro", he asked as he felt himself being pulled closer to the singer's body.

"Just loving my boyfriend", came the reply.

"I love you too Hiro, but would you please get off me now?"

"Nope."

After struggling for a while, Daichi gave up and gave in to the embrace.

"Hiro you can let go off him now.", Said Cazqui.

"Daichi", Masa asked, "do you want to play with us?"

" Sure..., why not" he, replied cautiously as Hiro released him from the tight embrace.

"It's you turn then Dai !", Masa said, a smirk playing on his lips.

" Truth or dare, angel?", Hiro asked.

"Truth", he replied.

" Come on angel, don't be so boring!", Hiro taunted.

" Yeah, Dai be a bit more adventurous", Cazqui said.

"Oh, okay then give me a dare", Daichi decided after being pressured by his band mates.

"Follow me Dai", he got up and led Daichi towards another room before telling his friends to carry on with the game, whilst he helped Daichi with something.

Once they were inside the room Masa handed Daichi the bag after making sure that all the items were inside, he then left Daichi inside to get dressed.

"Good luck", he whispered to the guitarist before leaving.

Flash back end

I moved uncomfortably in my seat. " Erm, so yeah. A innocent game of truth or dare turned a little not so."

" Oh my god mama!, I had no idea you were so confident and sultry.", Sora said

" Yeah, mama!" Haru agreed. " You look so innocent."

I smiled. " As perverted as your father was, he was as caring. I remember the day you were born rather clearly:

Flash back

" Hiro", Daichi's voice rang out snapping him out of his trance.

" Yes my love", he replied whilst stroking Daichi's knuckles with his fingers.

Daichi pointed towards the pond that was near them. " I wanna see the duckies, Hiro."

Hiro laughed at the childishness of his lover. " But darling you saw Uruha yesterday." 

Daichi pouted at him and playfully hit his chest.

Hiro stroked Daichi's cheek with his free hand. "Come on then love", he whispered.

He helped Daichi sit on the bench before lowering himself onto it. They looked out to the water, he was rather amused when Daichi made comments or smiled when the ducks did something cute.

"Ahhh, H-Hiro", he cried clutching his stomach.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?", Hiro asked concern written all over his face.

" The baby Hiro, the baby is coming now."

 

Flash back end

" I was scared I have to admit but I had him with me and that fact reassured me. The day the two of you were born was the best day of my life." I looked at both my children. " And I mean that."

" I love you mama", they said in unision.

I let out an chuckle. " I love you both too."

Love, was something that I felt deeply for Hiro and I still do. Nothing or no one could compare.

 

Hiro's words rang in my head. They were the words that he used to tell me quite a lot and of course I said them back. The feeling really was mutual.

" I love you Daichi"

" I love you too Hiro."

 

I shook a little as my calm composure broke, tears slid down my cheeks as I relived the memories that were still engraved into my mind.

 

" So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If your given the choice then I beg you to choose, to walk away, walk away don't let them get to you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

I lifted my head up a little so that I was looking at my two very beautiful children. I grasped Sora's hand in my left and Haru's in my right.

" I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."


End file.
